Meloetta's Party
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Aria Meloetta invites Dry Bowser, Dixie Kong, and Sonic The Hedgehog to a special icing party... only it's not a gathering at all!
1. Chapter 1

"I have a bad feeling about this... and I always get that notion..." Dry Bowser muttered as he was walking with Dixie Kong and Sonic The Hedgehog, the unlikely trio of characters having been gathered together from invitations by Meloetta, the three heading towards the northern end of Unova's Castelia City as they were walking by many human beings and Pokemon who either lived, worked, or simply explored Castelia to their own whims.

"Goodness, maybe we'll get something good out of it." Dixie commented as she brushed back her yellow hair.

"Pfft, I doubt it..." Sonic scoffed as he had his arms wrapped around the back of his head, preferring to go fast right about now.

The trio arrived at the site Meloetta pinpointed, with them standing in front of a lone tall tree as Aria Meloetta emerged from the tree, gasping as she gleefully clapped her paddle shaped hands together.

"Ooh, you actually came!" Meloetta sung as she held a carton of half eaten vanilla icing. "Well let's not stand on ceremony! Let's start this party!"

Meloetta's stomach growled as she giggled, using her psychic to teleport Dry Bowser, Dixie, and Sonic out of the streets of Castelia, with the singing psychic type Pokemon floating back into the tree as the concrete it was sitting on suddenly popped out of the ground, floating high into the night star shining sky as it went beyond the Castelia skyline.

What would happen? Well you'll just have to-

"Wait a minute, what are we doing here?" Dry Bowser commented as he, Dixie, Sonic, and Meloetta were on the dusty Route 4 that was just north of Castelia City, with Lakithunder being present at his power plant.

"Oh, Mr. Lakithunder here is gonna give us much needed electricity!" Meloetta exclaimed as she then farted out several pipe framed karts, giggling as she clapped her paddle shaped hands together. "Cause this is the solution to make you stop thinking on what did I mean by this!"

"Ah fuck. Meme references." Sonic groaned as he lowered his eyes and shrugged.

"Racing? Is that was this is all about?" Dixie Kong asked as she placed her hands on her hips. "You brought us together for this?"

"Hey! Can you stop yapping and just get some of my shockingly good power?" Lakithunder commented as he was selling his electrical power and other electric based items to the various Pokemon who were wandering by, making good business for himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey everybody!" Aria Meloetta giggled as she was floating in the air while holding a checkered flag. "You know what time it is?"

"What the fuck is that?" Genesect exclaimed as he was in a pipe framed kart colored after him, with there being others also in karts that were framed like pipes.

"I'm the referee, and you're all gonna have a fun time zipping, cause it's crazy taxi time!" Meloetta exclaimed as she held her hands together, dropping the flag. "isn't that fun?"

"Nothing fun about us ramming into each other..." Dixie Kong stated as she was blowing bubblegum while brushing her blonde hair.

"Oh well, just have fun!" Meloetta exclaimed as she took out a carton of vanilla icing from her black dress, preparing to suck it up as she floated away to enjoy the show.

"Shouldn't we even learn what we're doing?" Dry Bowser questioned as he dusted off his bones.

"Who cares, let's race!" Sonic exclaimed as he started up his vehicle, with everyone racing about.

Turns out that Dry Bowser, Dixie, and Sonic were the only non Pokemon racers that were participating, and it was... chaotic, to say the least, as they went in different routes around the Unova region. And Meloetta went from excited to disappointed as this didn't turn out exactly as she thought it would be.

" _I love you!_ " Maractus exclaimed as she had hearts in her eyes, chasing after Keldeo, who screamed as he tried to get away from her.

"Goddamn it... can't we have one normal race?" Meloetta groaned as she watched Vanilluxe running into various humans watching the race while Garbador was just spinning around making car noises, having finished her icing as she was quite annoyed. "It's been SEVEN races, and we STILL can't figure out a winner!"

"Who's fault is that again?" Emolga commented as she was somehow tangled in her kart, with Dry Bowser being pelted by several green shells by Zekrom and Reshiram, while Dixie Kong was defending herself with ripe yellow bananas, only for Sonic to speed right through and knock her high into the air.  
Meloetta slapped her forehead as she sighed. "All right, I'll think of something more funny..."


End file.
